Haut Dans Le Ciel
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Prideshipping ; Yami et Seto boivent du café très sucré et c'est à Yugi et Makuba d'en assumer les conséquences ! / Yami et Yugi ont chacun leur corps.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

_**Disclaimer :**_** L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de moi !**

_**Catégorie/Base :**_** Yu-Gi-Oh !**

_**Couple :**_** Prideshipping = Yami / Seto**

_**Titre :**_** Haut Dans Le Ciel**

_**Titre original :**_** Sky High (effacée)**

_**Auteur :**_** Toxic Hathor**

_**Traductrice :**_** Miss Egypte**

_**Mise en page :**_** Miss Egypte**

_**Raiting :**_ **T (sauf homophobes !)**

_**Résumé : **_**Yami et Seto boivent du café très sucré et c'est à Yugi et Makuba d'en assumer les conséquences !**

_**Moi :**_** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haut Dans Le Ciel<strong>_

Yami retint son souffle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Seto tu ne dois pas faire ça. »

L'autre hocha la tête, une expression rêveuse, lointaine dans ses yeux remarquablement bleus.

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire Yami. Je ne peux pas vivre si je ne le fais pas. »

L'horreur se grava clairement sur le visage de Yami comme ses yeux suivaient la descente des mains du brun.

« Seto, s'il te plaît, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

L'expression concentrée de Seto redoubla d'intensité et ses mains continuèrent leur trajet vers le bas.

« Au contraire Yami, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr qu'aujourd'hui.

-Seto arrête-toi s'il te plaît. Tu ne veux pas le faire, tu ne dois pas le faire ! ARRETE-TOI !

-Tu le veux aussi Yami, j'en suis sûr. »

Seto ne lui prêta plus aucune attention et continua a…

« QUE FAITES-VOUS DANS LA CUISINE AVEC LE CAFE ? »

Yami et Seto s'arrêtèrent au hurlement de terreur simultané de Makuba et de Yugi.

« DISTRAIS-LES Yami ! J'y suis presque !_, Cria le grand brun. _»

Il continua, en hâte, à verser de l'eau dans les deux chopes tandis que le Pharaon bloqua le chemin de la cuisine à Makuba.

« Dépêche-toi Seto, je suis attaqué par ici !

-J'ai fini Yami, je vais dans le salon_, cria le PDG dans son dos. _»

Il emportait soigneusement avec lui les deux verres gigantesques.

« Comment puis-je les distraire ?_, Demanda Yami avec inquiétude._

-Utilise Bert.

-Tu te moque de moi !

-C'est Bert ou le café. »

Yami n'avait pas besoin de se le fait dire deux fois. Il lança son hippopotame sur-bourré, doux et miniature dans la trajectoire de Yugi et Makuba qui trébuchèrent sur l'animal en peluche, ce qui produisit un son bizarre.

« Ha ! »

Fut son cri de triomphe puis il se dépêcha d'aller dans le salon où Seto s'était accroupi derrière le canapé avec les deux chopes, l'attendant.

« A trois. Un, deux… Trois ! A nous ! »

Et ils levèrent les chopes à leurs lèvres, engloutissant de longues gorgées, heureux.

Après les avoir suivi, Makuba et Yugi se tinrent à la porte, incrédules. Le plus jeune secoua la tête dans la défaite et la frustration, le petit tricolore se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Non, non, non, non ! Dis-moi qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait !

-Ils l'ont fait Yugi, c'est trop tard_, chuchota le jeune Kaiba terrorisé. _Ils se trouvent aussi haut que le ciel ! »

Le rire lent, abruti et très joyeux de Yami était le premier signe de la terreur qui les attendait.

Subitement les yeux de Makuba s'agrandirent.

« MERDE, NOUS N'AVONS PAS REGARDER DANS LE PLACARD A SUCRE ! »

Le petit gloussement de Seto qui suivi leur révéla les conséquences de leur négligence.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils reprirent connaissance pour trouver Yami, se tenant majestueusement, devant la forme agenouillée de Seto.

« Je suis ton Pharaon ! Tu dois m'obéir !

-Oui, tu es mon Pharaon. Je serais n'importe quoi pour toi ! »

Lui répondit le PDG, avec un petit sourire satisfait, ensuite il ajouta :

« Et une autre tasse de café ! »

Yami rit comme un fou et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre, puis il commença à courir.

Seto lança un rire machiavélique et le poursuivit. Tout deux se pourchassèrent comme un couple dément. Les longues jambes de Kaiba lui donnant un avantage sur Yami, il put s'attaquer à son amant sur le canapé. Couché au-dessus de lui, il rougit au contact du corps de Yami.

Le tricolore rit sottement et serra Bert contre lui, produisant un bruit étrange. Seto éclata de rire et ce fut à son visage rougi et sa respiration difficile que Yami se rendit compte de l'effet qu'avait son jouet sur le brun. Il le serra deux fois plus dans ses bras.

Le Pharaon ne s'arrêta que lorsque Seto trouva ses lèvres et l'embrassa voracement.

« Tu sais, si tu allais jusqu'à la chambre, tu pourras m'imaginer cachant le café et les biscuits dans un endroit auquel je serai le seul à pouvoir accéder ! »

Yami rit encore stupidement.

« Tu veux aller en haut ?

-OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! »

Fit Yami en serrant Bert un peu plus fort à chaque mot. Il se dégagea de-dessous son petit-ami, après lui avoir de nouveau ébouriffé ses cheveux, et recommença à courir comme un dingue. Seto parti à sa suite comme un fou. Non pas « comme » un fou, il était vraiment fou !

Yugi se trouvait affaissé sur l'autre canapé, haletant de fatigue et Makuba était recroquevillé sur une chaise en état de choc. Cela après avoir passé les dernières heures à essayer de calmer les garçons les plus âgés et de faire qu'ils ne se poursuivent plus, se représentant des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Ils grimacèrent tous deux lorsque Seto passa devant eux avec Yami en travers de son épaule, qui pressait le ventre de Bert afin de produire cet étrange bruit toutes les trois secondes. Le Pharaon finissait de chanter, sur un rythme affreux, une chanson que lui et Seto avaient inventée sur la caféine et le glucose. Seto chanta, alors, à tue-tête et d'une façon qui aurait donné une crise cardiaque à Mike Shinoda et Chester Bennington :

« J'AIME YAMI ET J'AIME LE THE, J'AIME LA CAFEINE ET LE CAFE ! JE LES AIME TOUS ET ILS M'AIMENT ! »

Leurs voix devinrent si calme quand ils atteignirent l'étage que le seul bruit distinct que leurs petits frères entendirent fut les grincements de Bert. Yugi se releva.

« C'est bon Makuba, nous devons ranger le désordre qu'ils ont fait.

-Ils devraient nous payer pour ça ! »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Makuba et Yugi ouvrirent la porte de la chambre bleue et noire de Seto et regardèrent à l'intérieur pour trouver la vision la plus mignonne qu'ils aient jamais vue.

Yami était affalé sur Seto, son menton posé sur l'épaule du brun pendant que les bras de celui-ci le serraient contre lui d'une manière protectrice, comme si en gardant le corps plus petit de son amant ils pouvaient se réchauffer sans les couvertures du lit.

Leurs cheveux avaient été ébouriffés et ceux du Pharaon, plus précisément, ressemblait à un champ dévasté par une bombe nucléaire.

Mais ce qui était le plus mignon dans la scène était les sourires de contentements sur leurs visages, comme ils étaient effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bon pour être ramassés à la petite cuillère au réveil, dans leur position qui suit l'épuisement de leurs habituels « combats » de duellistes les plus vigoureux du monde.

Et évidemment, Bert, était joyeusement assis au sommet du lit, les regardant tous les deux fixement.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Evaslashfana<span> m'as demandée qui était Bert alors je répond pour ceux ou celle qui ne le savent pas non plus.**_

_**Bert est le mini hyppopotame en peluche de Yami !**_

_**J'espère vous avoir plus éclairée pour la partie comique de cet animal lol**_


End file.
